


here, at the end of all things

by primasveraas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Order 66, Siege of Mandalore, rex reflects, season 7 babyyyyy, they say goodbye and its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Rex says goodbye to Jesse and Kix as they approach Mandalore, in what seems to be the end of the war. Every farewell is bittersweet, but inevitable.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex
Kudos: 32





	here, at the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> "I’m glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee, here at the end of all things."  
> -Return of the King

Rex wondered if all of this would be worth it, in the end.

He stood on the command deck of the cruiser, Jesse silent beside him. After all their years together, they now faced what seemed to be the final days of the war.

It was a slim chance, he knew, that the fighting could finally end. Or maybe, even if the odds were at last in their favor, Rex was too jaded to hope for any positive outcome.

Even if they won, this war was all the clones knew.

What was next then, for the brothers that survived endless months of massacre and battle?

Rex couldn’t decide. Not for the first time, he thought that those who had already perished may be more fortunate ones than those left behind.

And who was left, really? His brothers were spread across the galaxy, most of his friends dead.

Fives had died in his arms. Echo had been put through hell. Waxer died knowing his final act had been against his own men, on the orders of a Jedi they were supposed to trust. Hevy, who had sacrificed himself as a shiny still.

Kix, who was gone without explanation.

For all Rex knew, he was probably dead too.

The last time they had seen each other, Rex thought, disregarding the egregious use of _last_ \- because how many _last times_ had he experienced with his brothers- Kix had been quiet, more serious than usual. As the war raged on, this too, seemed to be commonplace.

He had spoken of Fives, of what he had discovered.

He had insisted on removing the chip in Rex’s head, and had told him to wear his helmet until the hair grew back, just in case.

Kix had said this was his mission, and he was gone soon after.

Now they faced the end of the war. Now they faced a Sith lord and a planet under tyrannical control.

If anything was to comfort Rex, it was Jesse beside him and Ahsoka in control of the operation.

General Skywalker had appointed his former padawan in good faith, and the 501st welcomed her back with open arms. Although her presence significantly improved their odds on Mandalore, Rex hoped that her return would lighten the General’s spirits in these dark days.

For all of these reasons- and for the shadow that had fallen over the galaxy, Rex knew that this battle would be a defining point in the war. Jesse’s accompaniment proved this too- he’d stuck by Rex’s side more than usual, both of them quietly seeking each other out as they approached Mandalore.

The ship gave a lurch, then the bright stream of stars stopped as they dropped out of hyperspace, depositing their forces on the war-stricken planet. After placing his helmet carefully on his head, Rex turned to look at Jesse.

Jesse, still free of his bucket, reflected the concern that Rex was already masking in his shining golden-brown eyes.

“Be safe, Captain.”

It meant nothing, because they were about to head into one of the most dangerous battles of the war, and of their lives. There was no safety, and in fact, it was their duty to be unsafe.

But that meant something in itself. This was goodbye- whether they lived or died, only the Force could know, and it certainly wasn’t up to them. That Jesse acknowledged this, that he chose to tell Rex to “be safe” of all things, indicated the barest hint of worry and farewell.

Rex clapped a hand to Jesse’s shoulder.

“You too, solider. Good luck out there.”

***

It was too simple, Rex thinks. All of it.

What he should have told Jesse- anything instead of the faintest gesture of his concern. _Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for sticking by me and doing the right thing even when I couldn’t. Please don’t die; I won’t be able to take it if you die. Why didn’t I tell you to remove your chip- why were you there with me when the Chancellor ordered-_

There are too many possibilities, too many mistakes made too long ago. The Seige of Mandalore was so many years ago. It’s just Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor now.

What Rex wouldn’t give for more time, or a better goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested and crossed posted on tumblr. I hoped you enjoyed this angst as we get through season 7.


End file.
